fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Spot
Spot Villain He is Sunspot. He can stop Sunny and can kill her if he wants. He choose not to kill her because he loves her. He always want her since she came to visit the Lennox Family with Tristan. The Shadow Wars The Shadow Beasts are coming after Sunny, but Sunspot takes Sunny's place. Sunny says no you do not know what you are doing! Sunspot says, "The Zemo labels me as a villain and bad guy and now they regret what they take back from what they said to him." Sunny says, "No one deserves that." Sunspot says, "You are right, but I can not handle it. I am meant to be this person. Let me try." Sunny says, "Kevin...don't!" Sunspot fights against the Shadow Beasts and makes sure they can not touch him by skin. The Zemo too late come to assist him. The Shadow Beasts are keeping on a very close to touch him. He keeps using his sunspot powers by pushing them hard not to come near him. He realizes he is wearing out and he can not let himself tired. Something goes wrong when Shadow Beasts almost touches him by an inch. He finds something else and new that he never goes that before. He pushes the potential spot-teleportation in which he modifies from sunspot to a normal spot. Something changes him from his human form to unhuman form. He spot-teleports all the Shadow Beasts every single time. He spot-teleports himself as well. He disappears and seems to die. Death of Nikev The death of Nikev makes Tristan so upset and unable to talk to Sunny. He feels being faulted for putting his young brother on the team in which he hopes nothing happens to him. Now he sees the different ending. He decides to leave the Earth and stays in the space. The Return of Spot Spot screams out of his agony in freaking the Zemo out. He finally comes back to Earth as he can not return back to his human form. He realizes that he pushes himself and the power as well. He knows it means permanently. Sunny shouts at Spot by telling Spot that she is happy to see him alive. Zemo Squad Spot joins the Zemo Squad for himself and seeing his whole family joining it as well. He surprises Tristan so much. Confusing Zemo Spot plays the role in the event of the Confusing Zemo for what he not reveal what he does with someone that may destroy the relationship between Sunny and Tristan. False Zemo Megaton and Vottawatts come to face the Zemo by reminding them that they exist and letting them know that they just come here to see who their parents are. Sunny is shocked and shouting at her own sister Sunglades and assumes that Sunglades and Tristan has an amazing future marriage. She felts angry at Sunglades. Sunglades tells Sunny that is payback. Rex says that is impossible and we never had a marriage. Spot says, "Chloe! You need to stop it! I am done with you. I dont need to love you anymore." Sunny says, "Kevin? Chloe? y'all know that Tristan and I have a relationship. Spot says, "Since when? y'all are not together since pretty times. I have far enough of that." Sunny asks Spot, "are you the father of them?" Spot says, "I don't know! I was with Chloe when we had in common and revenges with you and my brother. I come clean and I dont know." Return of Celsius A lot of shocks to Sunny and the whole Lennox family. Celsius thinks she kills her own version Evily. She is not aware of that she is a part of Evily. She comes to see Spot by telling Spot you have to do what you will see what I mean. She speaks highly of the Confusing Zemo event. Kevin Lennox Category:Character Category:Zemo Category:Confusing Zemo Category:Lennox Legacy Category:Zemo Squad Member List